


Hi Mom

by ameema



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eavesdropping, Gen, NO Swearing, Sneaking Out, first fic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameema/pseuds/ameema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi notices Eren is behaving oddly one day, then he catches him sneaking out and decides to follow him of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi Mom

It was right after dinner that day when Levi saw him sneaking away. During the day, Eren had been distracted and it was obvious his thoughts were elsewhere. An hour before lunch, after the fifth time the boy had hit the ground in a spar with Eld, Levi had dismissed him from any more combat training for the day. Instead, Eren had gotten orders to clean every room on the third floor, including the bathroom. Levi would of course inspect it all later.

Levi had felt a slight worry when there was no reaction other than a ”Yes, sir!” at the change of chores for the day, but then duty had called and he was locked inside his study for the rest of day, his thought comsumed by all the reports that awaited his signature.

Now though, Levi saw the young titan shifter slip out of the castle door. Not that he was following him per say, it was just his responsibility to make sure the brat didn't do anything stupid. As he was not-following Eren, Levi noticed the boy clutching something in his hand. He seemed to be making his way to the forest.

Levi tensed slightly. If the brat tried to run he would have no other choice than to lock him inside the dungeon at all times unless he could supervise the shifter himself. But he couldn't understand why the kid would suddenly just run. He seemed to be doing ok, no special events had occured that might have made it seem like running away would be a good idea. Maybe it was teenage hormones, the brat was probably just feeling neglected of some other shit.

Eren was slowing down now, stopping inside the edge of the forest. Far enough away from the castle that he wouldn't be seen unless they squinted and carried a torch. Levi took up his watch in a nearby tree, years of honed skills making him virtually soundless. He stared down at the kid. Eren kneeled down on the ground and Levi winced internally, thinking how much dirt were going to stick to the white regulation pants.

Then Eren unwrapped the bundle in his arms and set out a few items before him. Levi could make out a candle holder and candle, two small and simple cups, and a small canteen filled with liquid. Eren sat down, lighted the candle and poured the liquid inside the cups. When steam rose from them a familiar aroma made its way up to Levi. The kid had pilfered some of his favorite tea. Thought of different ways to torture the cadet filled his mind, he almost missed it when the kid bedan to talk.

”Hi mom. It's been awhile, several years in fact. I'm sorry about that. There's been a lot of thinghs happening so I haven't been able to make it until now. It's been a hard few years, and it seems it's going to get harder still. After Shiganshina, Mikasa, Armin and I managed to stay alive long enough to enter the military. The training was though, but bearable. I made it into the Recon Squad, mom, and they're all great, the people here. I won't bother you with all the details of what happened to get me into Recon though. All I can tell you is that it was surprising to say the least.

You see mom, it turns out I can shift into a titan. It feels totally unreal and I wish it was a lie but too bad. I hope you don't hate me now, most people do it seems. All the recruits from my training days seems ok with it, but I know what they say behind my back, and I see the fear and disgust in their eyes when they look at me. It's ok, I understand the feeling. Then there's the other members of my Squad. They're all experienced titan exterminators, so it feels both safe and scary to be with them. They're also scared of my ability, and with good reason. I don't know what could happen if I lose control of my Titan, so it's comforting to know that they can end it.

Then there's my Captain, Levi. He's short and seems very strict and he swears very much, but he always makes me feel calm about being a titan. He has responsibility for me, and if something goes wrong he will kill me at once. It's nice to know that, makes me able to sleep at night, knowing that he's just a couple of stairs above me.”

There was a long silence, Eren sipping at his cup.

”I'm gonna head back now mom, before someone notices I'm gone and come looking for me. I'll come talk to you again some time soon. I'm not sure if I will be here, or if we move locations before then though.”

Eren packed away the few things he'd brought before standing up, letting the candle shine his way.

”Happy birthday mom, I love you.”

With that, he turned around and started his way back towards the castle. When he was far enough away, Levi jumped down to the ground. As he started to walk himself, a glint in the corner of his eye stopped him. When he looked towards it, he could just make out the outline of one of the cups the kid had brought. Levi let it stand where it was.


End file.
